The Lines Between Revenge and Love
by CarelessWhispers13
Summary: 3 years, 11 months and 17 days after her fall, Azula runs from the mental facility she's been stuck in and vows to be free for the rest of her life, and finally punish the people that not only put her in the facility, but who hurt her beforehand. But she finds that as it turns out, revenge is often what hurts you, not helps you. Sokkla, Maiko & Kataang.


_**Hello, all! I am super excited to be writing a new story for a new fandom that I have not written for yet. Even though I've watched the shown since about the third grade. Yeah, big time fan here, that's like eight years in the making. Anyways, I know this storyline has been done a LOT, however a lot of these stories I've seen have been abandoned and never finished, and abandoned works left online make me want to cry. Seriously, it's ridiculous. Ah well, I hope you all enjoy this!**_

* * *

_**3 years, eleven months, 17 days after the destruction of Azula**_

My eyes don't open on the day that I escape from hell The Regional Fire Nation Correctional Facility. They never closed. I stayed up all night making sure that my plan would carry out perfectly. Exactly 150 gold and silver coins, assorted into the sack I've lumped under my baggy shirt. I've memorized the guard's rotation schedule right down to the second that each one will depart and arrive in front of my cell room. I will have exactly one minute and twenty two seconds to get out of the facility. And I know I can make it.

I let them think they tamed me. I don't scream in the night anymore. I've coached myself into staying silent, even in my slumber. I haven't spoken a word in exactly eleven months and twenty-eight days. They prefer it that way. When I'm not saying anything it means that I'm not trying to manipulate someone. Or kill them. But I don't think they realize that I envision that every day. Me running them through, one by one, first all of the guards, then the doctors who try to poke around in my mind and see what should not be seen. I'd kill them all and I'd do it with a smile on my face.

* * *

At precisely eleven oh-one, mid-morning the guard leaves. I wait until his footsteps cannot be heard any longer, and then I got to work. I begin counting from one to eight two, while I squeeze my hands around the metal bars across my door so tightly that they begin to glow a bright orange, the metal begins to sear and bend with my will. I grin as it twists into the shape I desire. The metal eventually bends apart enough for me to slip through, and I shoot through the gap quickly and silently. I sprint down the hallway; towards the open window I know leads to the roof. I disregard the other prisoners patients as they shout at me, knowing that the guards will attend to them before they realize that I'm gone.

I do not stop running until I reach 82 in my head. I am just climbing out the window when the guard rounds the corner. I leap out of it as fast as I can, but he still sees me. I hear him shout to the other guards, and his footsteps near the door. I glance at him and smirk, before casting myself off of the roof, and land in the bushes a story below. Only two floors was an unwise choice for the people building this building. That wasn't near tall enough to keep me from jumping. I end up running through the large yard placed in front of the building, becoming more and more aware of the voices of guards behind me. Their voices are getting louder.

I turn and stop for a split second and face the guards. They slow to a stop and stare at me, I can feel their worry roiling off of their bodies, and it makes me smile. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. I must concentrate, as what I am about to do, I haven't tried in three years. I conjure up all of the energy I can muster, and snap my eyes open. I aim, and a brilliant string of hot white lightning escapes from my fingertips. It hits my targets dead on and a burst of laughter bubbles up out of my mouth. The lightning stops and I glance down at my now shaking hands. I must work to rebuild my strength again. Once I am free, of course.

Near the entrance gates, I hear the sound of whooshing air whizzing past my ear, and turn to see a parade of arrows chasing me towards the gates. I laugh, and send a blast of fire back in the direction of where the arrows are coming from. The arrows stop, and I am free, out the gates. I don't stop running, but I begin to laugh, a loud, mechanical sound that come rolling out of my mouth in clumsy little bursts. I have not laughed in some time, and that stops my laughter. Even that has been tainted by the past years. Laughter. It reminds me of the Fire Academy for Girls… before everything burned to the ground.

* * *

_~"Azula, can't you come play with us?" Ty Lee asked, giving Azula her very best puppy-eyes. Azula sighed and replied, "I suppose I can today, but I'm playing with Mai tomorrow." Though it was just the first grade, Azula knew that Mai and Ty Lee did not like each other. She felt determined to fix that eventually. But not before she had some fun with the drama that the two of them created. Ty Lee huffed, crossed her arms, and whined, "Why do you even play with her? She's so mean!" _

_Azula rolled her eyes, and replied, "I know she is, that's why I like her!" Ty Lee glanced at her as if she were crazy, before Azula continued, "I'm kidding of course, she's meaner than a platypus-bear!" to that Ty Lee began to laugh, and Azula joined in too. That was the last time Azula remembered really laughing before things became unspeakably unpleasant. ~_

* * *

I run until my feet bleed and the sun is setting behind me in the west. The sun is setting in the direction of home. Home. I don't have one anymore. The sun is setting in the place I used to call home. Not anymore, now it's the home of a bunch of people who want nothing more than to see me rot for the rest of my life behind bars, half way between sleep and wakefulness thanks to mixtures of herbs and drugs. If anyone who is now in my home saw me, I wouldn't hesitate to end them. But they also wouldn't hesitate to end me, now that I'm not behind metal and sedatives anymore.

I continue to run east, away from home the royal palace. I do not need the help of a royal title anymore. It will not get me anywhere anyways, only killed. And I have too much life left to live. I intend to live free for years, that is, until I find the people who put me in that facility or anyone who ruined my life before I was forced behind bars into a mental facility. Perhaps they will see how much they hurt me, and not focus so much on how much I hurt them. Because I can guarantee that they have the upper hand when it comes to that.

* * *

_**Well now, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue, if you did, you should probably review or favorite or watch for chapter one, that would be preferable. I'd love to hear from all of you, and I hope that you all have a great time reading this story! One more thing, cover art by lord1bobos on fanpop! Have a wonderful day!**_


End file.
